


First Car Ride

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are basically just great big hyperactive dogs, Archangels are a bad influence on Castiel, Car rides, Drabble, First Time in a Car, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, Dean, and Sam take their respective angels on a ride. Michael, Lucifer, and Gabe have never been in a car before and Castiel in an impressionable young angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Car Ride

“Michael, please don’t stick your head out the window.”

 

“Gabriel, that means you can’t stick your entire body out the window either.”

 

“Lucifer, please stop whimpering and... Oh my God, are you drooling?”

 

“Cas, please stop acting like you’ve never ridden in a goddamn car before. Sam, tell your angels to stop being such a bad influence on Cas!”

 

“You made him Fall from Grace. I’m not sure what Luce or Gabe could possibly do to top that.”

 

Cas stops acting like a hyper-active dog just long enough to glare at the middle Winchester. “I resent that, Samuel.” 


End file.
